matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Modular Assault Rifle
Attachments (bought separately): * ** ** * * * * * * * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 17.5.0|efficiency/_damage = Main: *57 Underbarrel Shotgun and Grenade Launcher: *59 Underbarrel SMG: *55|fire_rate = Main: *99 Underbarrel Grenade Launcher: *10 Underbarrel Shotgun: *82 Underbarrel SMG: *100 (900 rpm)|capacity = Main: *50 (max 500) (100 default) Underbarrel Grenade Launcher: *Up to 9 rounds (1 in default) Underbarrel shotgun: *7 (max 49) (14 default) Underbarrel SMG: *40 (max 400) (80 default)|mobility = Main, Underbarrel shotgun and SMG: *120 *75 (legacy) *75 (post-15.3.0) With underbarrel grenade launcher: *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = Main: * Underbarrel GL: * Underbarrel shotgun: * Underbarrel SMG: * |range = Medium/long|theme = Futuristic-themed|cost = Weapon itself: *340 Attachments: *Underbarrel GL: 225 *Underbarrel shotgun: 240 *Underbarrel SMG: 160 *Bipod: 60 *Flashlight: 40 *Laser sight: 45 *Suppressor: 60 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = Main: Underbarrel GL: Underbarrel shotgun: Underbarrel SMG: }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 17.5.0 update. Appearance It is a silver-gray modern/futuristic rifle with a Picatinny rail on top and bottom, both of which are purchasable separately. As for the underbarrel attachments: *The underbarrel shotgun features the same skin as that of the main weapon itself. It features two barrels and a trigger. *The underbarrel grenade launcher has a thick barrel with a feed placed on the receiver before the hand guard. *The underbarrel SMG features a short barrel and a 40-round 9mm magazine placed sideward (depending on the player's handedness). *There exists a flashlight, front grip and laser sight. Attachments (to be purchased separately) *Underbarrel: **Shotgun **Grenade Launcher **SMG *Front grip *Flashlight *Laser Sight Strategy It deals stupendous damage, good fire rate, good capacity and mobility and an exceptional accuracy. Tips *Aim for the head for best results. *Equip the silencer if you wish to reduce chances of alerting enemies of your presence by sound. *You can use this weapon in most ranges. *Get in a hidden position and use the scope to pick off enemies at a distance. The accuracy is quite exceptional for a typical Primary weapon. *It has a fairly large magazine size, but conserve its ammo by aiming before firing since not doing so will just result to the waste of precious ammo. *The reload time is extremely short, allowing you to get back into the dogfight immediately. It's advised to equip Storm Trooper Cape and Cowboy Hat to benefit it dramatically. If equipped with an underbarrel grenade launcher: *Use the attachment in question to effortlessly dish out multiple enemies at once. *Use the attachment in question if you see the enemy hiding. *In Siege, use this attachment when multiple enemies are blocking the ram. If equipped with an underbarrel shotgun: *Use that attachment to discourage enemies from charging you with a melee attack, provided he is facing directly to you. *Useful as a close-range weapon substitute. If equipped with an underbarrel SMG: *Use that attachment in short ranges as recommended due to the rapid spread. *Useful as a short-range weapon substitute without having you to switch to SMG-based Backup weapon to do so. Counters *Area damage weapons can easily destroy its users. *Any weapon that can one shot the user should get the job done. *'WARNING:' If the user has either the underbarrel shotgun, underbarrel grenade launcher and an underbarrel SMG, never attempt to rush its users head-on since he will use these attachments in no time. *Attack its users from behind. *If you have a hard time with close range with these users, use a Sniper weapon to take them out. Just note that this weapon has a scope. *It looks like a long-ranged weapon, but do not be fooled since the user will equip any underbarrel weapon to better assist them. *Hide between solid walls if you want to minimize risk of being hit while you want to injure them. However, take note that he may use the grenade launcher if you do so, so keep moving while hiding. *If all else fails, keep out of its users' sight. Trivia *This is the first and an only weapon that has multiple attachments that can be bought separately. *You can use ONLY ONE underbarrel attachment at a time if you already bought two or more attachments. **This is to make sure that the weapon's weight will not be increased should there be any attachments being placed. *It now has an optional suppressor attachment as of 17.9.0 update. *It is the first weapon to feature an underbarrel SMG. Note(s) The images being previewed with attachments are presented for demonstrative purposes. You can attach any attachments in whatever ways you want. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Shotgun Category:Grenade Launch Category:Flashlight Category:Laser Guidance Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Weapons with Underbarrel Shotgun Category:Silent Category:Legendary